plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ChompyTheGreat
Hello Welcome to this Wiki. And I have a suspicion that you are like Shroomy05. Buzzy Buzz (talk) 12:53, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Suburbia You got that from my series, right? -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 15:12, September 1, 2014 (UTC) 'Here's the thing.....' Okay so you generally need a hex edotor to open the obb file and search for "costumes". When you get to the column there will plant names with codes like 00 22 34 52 etc. You just have to know the value of the costume and edit the number to put that particular costume as the default. The default is always 00. Now the problem, I've opened the obb file only once and that too when the game was v1.7. Since then, I've never opened the obb file again. So, I don't know if anything has been changed places/ deleted/ modified or not since that time. The method I mentioned above is the general procedure (basically the basic thing to edit obb values). So, regarding changing costumes, if the above method doesn't work then you'll have to assume that the system has changed (since I used this method last on v1.7). So, you can also ask Xenons (since he himself unlocked those scrapped costumes) to helpo you teach the method. Good Luck! TheGollddMAN (talk) 07:51, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Scrapped Costumes Well, GollddMAN's method might work, but I used a simpler one. I searched for the location of the plants in the Almanac. Then I changed the place of a plant with a costume with one that doesn't have one yet. By example: I replaced "chilibean" with "torchwood" and this way, I got Torchwood's scrapped costume. Chili Bean had its regular costume before, Torchwood didn't have a costume. Xenons (talk) 13:55, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Look, I haven't done too many experiments yet. I will edit more things and I will see what's the result. I may found a way on how to remove them. Xenons (talk) 13:36, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Erm i replaced EgyptStage then it should say DarkStagee nullify the last e *00 in hex* There. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 14:14, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Editing the text Can you teach me how to edit the Almanac Entries and the speeches? I simply cannot find their location in the OBB. Xenons (talk) 16:19, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Zomboss Seeds Can you teach me how to change Zomboss battles into Choose your Seeds levels? and edit sun costs? Thanks, in advance. Revern (talk) 08:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey can you make a list for what the numbers are for the beach plants and the PowerFlamethrower? Cause I want to also replace some plants in some zomboss levels with guacodile or something. Do you think you can do that? LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE!! :D (talk)Lover1234 Can you come to the lawn and teach me how to edit 1-byte sun costs? Thanks. Revern (talk) 09:00, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Draw to Win Chompy I forgot to tell you im editing on android, thats why im asking you to make a table or something with the hex decimals for the beach plants and chomper and stuff. Can you make a table? LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE!! :D (talk) 04:40, October 2, 2014 (UTC)Lover1234 Easier way to change Zomboss zombies Search for "ZombossDarkSpawn1" instead. Another example "ZombossEgyptSpawn1" Remove Costumes Search for "CostumePropertySheet" and nullify the costume you hate. I think it may work. I don't want to test it because I want all the costumes. Buzzy Buzz (talk) 06:13, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Colors Wiki Can you please go to this wiki? pvzedit.wikia.com Buzzy Buzz (talk) 03:00, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Try to figure out how to edit how many imps and fireballs *uses that same $ sign I think im suppost to change it.* are launched by a dark dragon zomboss and how many imps are fired from a imp cannon from the pirate zomboss...or simply a imp cannon. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 02:15, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey, can you figure out how to replace plsnts in vasebreaker? I replaced repeater, bonk choy, wall nut with Marigold, chomper and tall nut, but when I plant them its just a sun sprite, it still acts like them, except bowling bulb, do you think you can replace plants in vase breaker? LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE!! :D (talk) 23:22, October 6, 2014 (UTC)Lover1234 Help :p? Hey Chompy! I just wanted to ask, since you appear be experienced in editing the files, if it's possible in any way to unlock the premium plants and premium bonus (chomper included :3) , and still have a normal save?there's no option in my country to buy them, the connection gets error every time, every update. If you could help out it would be greatly appreciated :). I saw once that you had a pp.dat, but that caused lots of coins and all , I just wanted to edit to get the store goodies that are impossible for me :S waiting for a reply :),--LBPlombax (talk) 09:27, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Help would be appreciated Hey Chompy, it's Goldman. Has PopCap been messing around with their obb files? The reason I'm asking this is because I had Fire Peashooter unlcoked before, but after updating I lost it (for some weird reason). So, obviously I nullified (replaced each letter with 00) the "Enabled" part from POPANIM_PLANT_MARIGOLD. Weirdly enough, only the seed packet unlocked and nothing else. No plant, no sun cost, no sprite, nothing. I cannot even choose the plant as it is not there. Will you help me out please? Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong? I know I had done it in the past but now I can't do it and I don't know why. Will you help me out? If you read this, leave a message in my talk page. Thanks. TheGollddMAN (talk) 18:36, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Ghost Pepper and Zombie Assault (Just Had 2 Say It) Pizzachu (talk) 05:12, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Help me I need to go get Ghost Pepper for one of my other profile with a small amount of gems. I am using an iPad. Do I have to use a PC to get it? Explain it to me . Go to my talk page to do it. -Thanks, Pizzachu. BWB trophy Hey Chompy? I gave that screenshot in chat. Wanna come and look at it? TheGollddMAN (talk) 09:12, October 21, 2014 (UTC) I went to the chat and responded but you didn't respond back. So, I figured it will be tough to get both of us at the same time on chat because of Time Zones and all that. So, I'm posting the links here to the failed mod of Bolwing Bulbs that I mentioned on Chat http://www.4shared.com/photo/nNuQECa7ce/2014-10-21-14-28-28.html http://www.4shared.com/photo/8657Z1uqce/2014-10-21-14-29-32.html Also, it would be helpful if you help me out with some of the mods that I'm trying. If you want to, message me back. Thank You TheGollddMAN (talk) 09:29, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Chompy, made a mod regarding Infi-Nut. Easy to do (without any glitchy effects) and fun to watch. XD TheGollddMAN (talk) 12:10, October 21, 2014 (UTC) About that Mod I made Infi-Nut's health Infinite. A simple mod but very funny to see when 100 zombies clutter together and eat one single plant that doesn't die no matter what. :P However, Mech Football Zombies can still push it and Wizards can still turn it into sheep. Haven't tried it against Gargantuars though. TheGollddMAN (talk) 12:25, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Chompy, regarding the mod 1. After finding Infi-Nut's properties, search for "DelayBeforeRecoverFromDeath" and "DelayBeforeRegenFromDamage" 2. There will a " after each of them that has a values of 22 in both places. 3. Nullify those 22. 4. Laugh as those zombies cannot eat a plant that has infinite health. 5. But some zombies that od not eat can bypass this (Wizards, Mecha Footballs, Explorers with lit torches etc) If you find some useful mod, tell me too. Thanks TheGollddMAN (talk) 12:47, October 21, 2014 (UTC) do you know how to let every zombie drop gems?--Electric Plants (talk) 16:12, October 22, 2014 (UTC) About hacks About unloking marigold & firepeashooter hacks is outdated. Can you update them & create instruction how unlock another plants. Diese Inschrift hat mich verlassen (talk) 15:25, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Mcpedit (talk) 01:07, October 27, 2014 (UTC)you suck Chompy, you are the greatest Chomper in all of Suburbia! Can you make us your own hacked version of the Zombot Tommorow Tron? PVZBronyGod (talk) 14:53, November 18, 2014 (UTC)PVZBronyGod Hi, ChompyTheGreat! It's me, PVZBronyGod again. I was wondering if ADVENT or another hacker could make a custom EZ? PVZBronyGod (talk) 15:27, November 20, 2014 (UTC)PVZBronyGod ive got a problem, i wanted to get sweet potato but the time ran out and now i cant get it. do you know a way to get limited plants? Potato 2.5 (talk) 19:36, January 8, 2015 (UTC)potato 2.5 Need help in editing Ahmm.. Chompy, can.you help me how to get xshot without crashing the game or without replacing any plant. I need help also to how to edit the game for getting forstbite caves part 2 beta. Plzz.. answer.my message.. I need it.. I want to know how to get gems through editing. Epicskunk (talk) 15:47, June 18, 2017 (UTC)